


Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

by seraphoria



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphoria/pseuds/seraphoria
Summary: Peter wants to play D&D with his friends. Unfortunately, emotions.





	Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

Peter sat on a counter in Tony’s office, swirling the weird coffee stick that came with his cup of a white chocolate latte, cinnamon, lots of whip. Tony laughed a bit too hard when Peter told him about his preferred coffee and, though Tony apologized sincerely, he could feel the smirk Tony was trying to hide.

“Anyway, junior, what’s going on?” Tony was very busy, but with what Peter had no idea. He saw at least 4 different holo screens with various pictures, numbers, percentages, and other bits of data. He lounged in his chair at his desk, his feet up.

“Oh yeah! Y’know D&D? Like the roleplaying game? Well, I was thinking about doing that but, like, with a couple of friends and you,” Peter explained excitedly, sipping from his coffee. When he looked back at Tony, he was staring at him incredulously.

“You want to do what with whom?” Tony stood and moved around to the front of the desk.

Peter froze, hesitating. “Look, Tony, if D&D is too much for you, like you’re too busy or whatever, I get it-”

“Look, kid, I love D&D, I played it in college, too.” He looked away, thinking. “Weird how things stick around like that.” He looked at Peter again. “But, well, you barely knew what Empire Strikes Back was, and you wanna commit to D&D? That’s pretty deep into nerd territory-” A groan emitted from Peter. “And with me? I’m way too good at D&D, so jot that down. And who else?” Tony flicked something across a screen Peter couldn’t see.

“Hey! In my defense, the movie came out, like, before I was born. And they’re just, uh… some friends I met… around New York…” Peter tried to look busy. Tony began pacing idly behind his desk and doing work while talking to him.

“Come on, spiderbrat, don’t be shy. We’ve dealt with worse situations, remember?” A strained smile was on Tony’s face. Peter had tried to tell Tony that what happened with Cap and the Accords wasn’t his fault and that he did all he could, but Tony was resolute in his thoughts. Peter sighed and strained a smile in response.

“It’s actually a funny, uh, story. So, these guys are from New York. Well, one is. I think the other’s from Canada? He just kinda shows up in Queens sometimes and he somehow knew I was there already but he’s a good guy!” Peter was rambling.

“Kid-”

“And the other guy? He’s super cool. Like, wicked cool. His dad was a boxer and he knows a bunch of cool fighting moves and he keeps offering to train me on some things, because I’m still not that good at fighting. College is hard, Tony-”

“Kid-”

“Like, I get that I’m supposed to go to college and get as smart as you, but were you Iron Man in college? Being a superhero in college is crazy hard. Y’know, I have four different projects due next week? Yeah, they’re all mostly done but I get maybe 4 or 5 hours of sleep a night-”

“KID.” Tony stopped pacing and faced Peter.

Peter shut his mouth.

Tony ran his hand over his face. “I’m sorry, look, I’m very busy and as much as I love to hear about your day and your life, I own a multi-million dollar corporation and Pepper is on vacation. So, please, cut to the chase.” He swiped at the second holo screen, which Peter could just barely make out.

“Actually, y’know, it’s a stupid idea, I’ll just-” Peter set his coffee of the counter, moving to hop off.

“Parker, no. If it’s important to you, just say it. I’m absolutely serious about what I said but family comes first so, on with it, kid.” Tony began pacing again.

Peter gave a small smile. “We’re family?”

“Pete, please, I’m beggin’ you.”

“Right! Uh, yeah. It’s uh... Wade and Matt?”

“You what?” Tony flicked the screens away from his vision, Peter assumed, because now his full focus was on Peter. “Wade who?”

“Wade… Wilson?” Peter shrugged shyly, scrunching his face. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, dear God.” Tony began pacing again, more concerned. “How did he find you? Does he know about your connections to the team? This is a disaster, Peter.” He stopped. “You know Wade Wilson?” He turned to look at Peter, absolutely baffled.

“Tony, look, he’s really not that bad-” Peter tried, but was cut off.

“My hair is greying just imagining it, kid.” Tony ran his hands over his face. “At least tell me this Matt kid is normal. You have regular people as friends, right? You’re 22, Peter, you can’t keep hanging out with weird kids.”

“Wow, okay, my friends are fine. And Matt is, normal. I mean, he’s blind, but he can still kinda see? It’s weird but really cool. And he’s so chill about it, too-”

“Wait, I know that name. A blind Matt? In NYC? Matt Murdock?” Tony paused. He pulled the screen up and began typing, letting the conversation hang in the air. “The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen?! These are your friends?!”

“Look, he’s a really good guy, though! He just, uh, has major issues.”

“Yeah, an understatement. So, you wanna play Dungeons and Dragons with a blind vigilante lawyer and a regenerative merc who can’t keep his trap shut and annoys just about everyone he comes into contact with? I’m hearing you, right, kid?” Tony looked directly at Peter’s eyes, a severe look on his face. Peter couldn’t tell if this was a bluff or not.

“Uh, sure?” Peter shrugged again, unsure of how to react.

“Fine. But I’m DM.” A bluff. Tony turned away, appearing to do more research on Matt, and now Wade, too, as Peter saw his face flash up on screen.

“Wait, really?” Peter asked, his face lit up.

“Yeah.” He started pacing idly again, glancing at Peter every so often. “I mean, I will undoubtedly be the most experienced out of you all and I love being in control, as Pepper and many others have said before. Multiple times.”

Peter smiled. “Awesome. Thanks, Tony.”

“Hey. I like D&D but do not expect me to be just fine with you kickin’ it with Blabbermouth and No-Eyes. Oh, wait that was rude. Let me come up with something better. Altar Boy? He’s Catholic, right?” Tony seemed to be talking to himself.

“Right… I’ll see you later, Tony,” Peter replied.

“Campaign will be done by Friday, don’t be late. But, y’know, actually sleep. And if Wadey annoys me, I’m killing him immediately. ” Tony sat in his chair, spinning to face away from him as Peter walked out, looking at Tony.

“I’m pretty sure Matt will encourage it. Thanks again, Tony!” Peter jogged out of the office.

_________________________________________

As he left the compound, being driven by Happy as usual, Peter pulled out his phone.

 **Peter: Tony’s chill. He also wants to be DM.** _sent at 3:20 pm_

 **Wade: o shit lmfao** _sent at 3:21 pm_

 **Wade: this is gonna be dope** _sent at 3:21 pm_

**Wade: hey matty, we finally get to meet the** **world famous** **iron**

**man ;)** _sent at 3:22 pm_

 **Wade: wheres my favowite lil** **devil? :(** _sent at 3:23 pm_

 **Matt: Pretty sure I told you to stop calling me that.** _sent at 3:24 pm_

 **Matt: But that’s good, Peter!** _sent at 3:24 pm_

 **Matt: Sorry, busy with an actual job.** _sent at 3:24 pm_

 **Peter: Wow, harsh, Matt.** _sent at 3:25 pm_

 **Matt: Clearly that was directed at Wade. You’re still in** **college**. _sent at 3:25 pm_

**Peter: Don’t remind me. I’m obnoxiously young compared to**

**you guys.** _sent at 3:25 pm_

 **Wade: baby petey uwu** _sent at 3:25 pm_

 **Wade: sorry i dont like being left out of the** **conversation ;P** _sent at 3:26 pm_

 **Peter: We know.** _sent at 3:26 pm_

 **Matt: We know.** _sent at 3:26 pm_

 **Wade: :O** _sent at 3:27 pm_

 **Wade: gangin up on me already boys ;) ;) ;)** _sent at 3:27 pm_

 **Matt: You’re awful, Wilson.** _sent at 3:29 pm_

 **Peter: ANYWAY!** _sent at 3:29 pm_

 **Peter: He says he’ll have the campaign done by Friday.** _sent at 3:29 pm_

 **Peter: You guys are fine with that, right?** _sent at 3:31 pm_

 **Matt: I’m actually free so yes.** _sent at 3:31 pm_

 **Wade: oh im definitely always free for u guys wink** **wink** _sent at 3:32 pm_

 **Peter: Uhh...** _sent at 3:32 pm_

 **Matt: Nice going, Wade. You made him uncomfortable. Again.** _sent at 3:32 pm_

 **Wade: boys r cute when theyre flustered** _sent at 3:33 pm_

 **Wade: but don’t worry matty ur cute too ;)** _sent at 3:33 pm_

**Matt: You’re actually the first person I’ve ever felt the urge to kill and I’ve**

**dealt with mass murderers.** _sent at 3:34 pm_

 **Wade: as if im not a murderer** _sent at 3:34 pm_

 **Matt: Yeah, just one that can’t die. Or shut up.** _sent at 3:34 pm_

 **Wade: u love me, baby boy. one day ull admit it :)** _sent at 3:34 pm_

 **Matt: Not on your life. :)** _sent at 3:34 pm_

 **Peter: Guys?** _sent at 3:35 pm_

 **Peter: Shut up?** _sent at 3:35 pm_

**Peter: Please have your characters ready by Friday. And don’t make**

**actual** **Iron Man kill you.** _sent at 3:35 pm_

 **Peter: That was mainly directed at you, Wade.** _sent at 3:36 pm_

 **Peter: Anyway, gotta go! Text you guys later!** _sent at 3:36 pm_

 **Matt: Have a good day, Peter.** _sent at 3:36 pm_

 **Wade: i got my eye on u, spiderbabe. seeya** _sent at 3:37 pm_

Peter rolled his eyes reading his phone, just before he jammed his phone back into his pocket. He climbed out of Happy’s car, which Tony insisted on him still using for discretion even though Peter could drive on his own and had been able to since he turned sixteen. His mind reeled and he was surprisingly nervous about this whole… thing.

It’ll be interesting for sure, he thought. Tony, Matt, and Wade all in the same room? What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
